


Invisible Love

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a lonely ghost boy and as a new family moves into his house, he finds himself experiencing all the things he never had the chance to when he was still alive: Finding a best friend and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Love

 It was a rainy day in October as a new family moved into the small suburban house on Crestwood Lane.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Watched by the boy who hadn't left this house since 1986.

Since the night he had stopped breathing in his sleep and passed away.

  
  


Kurt had never understood why he'd been left behind.

He had wanted to move out with his parents, had wanted to stay by their side for the rest of their lives even though it had hurt, seeing them so heartbroken and struck by grief after his death.

But ever since, he'd never been able to leave the house.

Ironically, it was just like back then, when he had been still alive but too sick to leave his room or on some days even his bed.

Over the years, Kurt had tried to accept his fate but wasn't it just unfair?

He never had any friends, never went to school, never fell in love. Nothing.

And then it was all over, in the blink of an eye.

  
  


It usually took one or two years until the families would move out again, always stating how they'd feel watched and uncomfortable in their own homes and telling stories about all the mysterious and weird happenings that took place.

Sometimes Kurt would feel sorry for scaring them, but watching them, day by day, being happy, experiencing things and just living their lives – it made Kurt furious.

So, as he watched the new family move in, a mother, a father and a son – around his age – he was already counting down the days until they'd leave again.

  
  


Months had gone by, with Kurt staying unnoticed.

And it happened by his own choice.

A part of him didn't want this family to leave for some reason, and even though he couldn't explain it at first, he soon realized why he'd started to feel oddly attached to this one.

It was their son. Blaine. The handsome young boy that was around the same age as he had been when he'd died.

Blaine had moved into his old room, and it had always made Kurt blind with rage at seeing someone else move into _his_ room, but somehow he was more than willing to let Blaine live here.

He loved watching the boy. Loved watching him sleep at night with his long lashes tickling the soft skin of his cheeks. The plump and warm lips parted slightly and his broad chest rising heavily.

As the months passed by, Kurt found himself falling in love with Blaine.

He admired Blaine's taste in literature, music and movies – even though he had been quite shocked to witness that not only a full trilogy of new Star Wars movies had been made since 1986 but that one of his favorite books, 'The Lord of the Rings' had been adapted to the big screen, too.

But his favorite thing about Blaine was his voice. He used to sit on the edge of the bed and listen to the boy sing while playing his guitar. And often he would close his eyes and dream himself away to a different place, a better place.

  
  


His longing for Blaine only grew stronger with each passing day. Sometimes, he would talk to him, telling him about his day, which of course, mostly consisted of floating through the house, looking out of the windows and maybe allowing himself a small joke by switching the salt and sugar shakers.

He knew Blaine couldn't hear him, even though it wasn't _impossible_ for him to hear him – if Kurt wanted.

But how would the boy react in hearing a voice coming out of nowhere? He couldn't risk in losing him.

  
  


However, his mind began to change the more he saw Blaine grow up.

Over a year had passed and from what he could catch from the conversations between parents and son, Blaine would leave for college in a few months.

Kurt was distraught.

So one night, after sitting on the edge of the sofa in the living room and watching some romantic movie together with Blaine's mother – completely unaware of his presence, of course – he came to a decision.

Tonight, he'd gather all the energy he had and would show himself to Blaine. He would tell him everything, how much he meant to him.

If Blaine would leave anyway, it wouldn't matter.

  
  


He waited until the parents had fallen asleep before he made his way back up to his room where Blaine was lounging on the bed, reading a book.

Despite of not having a physical body anymore, Kurt thought he could feel his stomach flutter with a nervous sensation as he watched the other boy, who had grown even more handsome over the past months.

Kurt closed his eyes. It had been a while since he had taken shape. He tried to focus on one single emotion. What had been anger all these times before, was now love. Love for Blaine.

It felt as if everything around him was vibrating for a moment, and there was a sudden weight that nearly made him fall over because he just wasn't used to it anymore.

He looked down on himself.

He had a body.

A real body.

“Oh my god!”

The sudden outburst made him realize that Blaine could see him now, too.

“No, wait, please don't scream,” Kurt said in pleading voice, his eyes filling with tears at the realization that he was finally talking to Blaine, actually talking to him.

The other boy just stared at him, with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, and all color draining from his face.

“What...what are you,” Blaine stuttered out after a few moments, sliding further away from Kurt until he was pressed against the head of his bed.

“Hey,” Kurt said with a small pout, “I'm not a 'what', I'm a 'who'. I'm Kurt.”

Blaine just continued to stare at him, his breath coming in quick, nervous hitches as he eyed the boy in front of him, that had suddenly appeared in the middle of his room, out of thin air.

“How did you...where-,”

“I'm a ghost,” Kurt replied, using all of his courage to take a small step towards the bed.

“Are you gonna hurt me?” Blaine asked in a trembling voice.

“No, of course not,” Kurt responded with a small laugh before he sat down on the bed.

“Then, what do you want from me...?”

“I...just want to talk to you, if that's okay?”

Blaine seemed to slowly relax at that.

“Okay...? About what?” he asked, settling into a more comfortable sitting position but keeping still enough distance between them.

“Everything, your life, your thoughts, just everything,” Kurt replied, sliding closer towards Blaine with an excited look on his face.

“My life...? Um, okay, I mean, it's...it's boring. I just go to school and-”

“What's school like?” Kurt interrupted him, chewing on his bottom lip as he awaited the the answer.

Blaine was startled at the question, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Uh, well, it sucks for the most part to be honest. I mean you just listen to the teachers and take tests and deal with your annoying peers, that's about it,” Blaine said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“But isn't it fun? Learning? And having friends at school?” Kurt wanted to know, hardly believing the other boy's words.

At that, a small smile spread on Blaine's lips, “Yeah, well learning isn't _that_ fun, but you're right. You can hang out with your friends during breaks and meet new people, I guess it's not so bad, after all. But why do you ask, did you never...go to school when you...”

“When I was still alive?” Kurt asked, his shoulders slumping slightly as a wave of sadness hit him, “No, I could never go to school. The doctors said it would be too risky in my condition.”

“Oh,” Blaine sighed, “that...sucks. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay...can you- can you tell me more? About...the world outside?”

And Blaine did.

Kurt hadn't even realized the first rays of sunlight were already peeking through the shutters.

“Oh god, we...-”

“We talked the whole night, yeah,” Blaine said, rubbing his eyes, “Shit, I'm gonna be dead for school.

He suddenly gasped, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.”

Kurt just waved it off. “Don't worry. And well to be fair, you really look more dead than me right now and that's saying a lot.”

Blaine burst into laughter, “You're...you're really great, Kurt. I enjoyed talking to you a lot...will you be here when I come home later today?”

“I'm always here,” Kurt replied, shooting Blaine a smile. Once Blaine had left the room, Kurt was overcome with a sudden sadness at the realization that he would always be here. For all eternity. And Blaine wouldn't.

  
  


It became a nightly ritual.

They talked every evening from that day on, for hours, until Kurt would sense Blaine's tiredness, despite the boy telling him he wasn't feeling sleepy at all.

Blaine told him more about his school, about the Glee Club he was part of and sometimes he would show Kurt some of their performances on that small thin portable computer he owned. They would watch movies together, too. And laugh and joke.

But Blaine had never once touched him.

“Oh, cold,” Blaine gasped one night when their arms brushed against each other.

It were these small moments that made Kurt realize what he was.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,” Kurt apologized and was about to slide further away from Blaine but then something happened.

Blaine's hand, his incredibly warm hand reached out and grasped his.

“Don't,” he said, looking at him with a weird look in his eyes, “Don't leave.”

“Do I feel...dead?” Kurt wanted to know as Blaine continued to hold his hand.

“No,...just cold...but I think you're...warming up a bit while I'm touching you,” Blaine said with a small smile, his eyes glued to where their hands were intertwined.

  
  


From that night on, both of them weren't afraid to touch each other anymore.

Holding hands soon turned into small hugs which turned into full cuddling, lying onto the bed with their arms wrapped around each other and feeling each others breath tickling against their skin.

Of course, Kurt was cold, he knew that. Sometimes he'd feel bad when he noticed Blaine slightly trembling as he held him close, but it was too nice, too warm, to pull away.

  
  


“Can...you kiss me?” Kurt asked one night, after having felt incredibly lonely and needy throughout the whole weekend with Blaine gone, driving around the state to visit colleges with a friend.

Blaine gave him a long look, and Kurt, already expecting a no, wanted to disappear.

He nearly did, but then, Blaine leaned forward.

Kurt didn't know what to think or feel in that moment, with Blaine's warm and soft lips pressing against his.

He just knew that he never wanted to miss it ever again.

  
  


The weeks went on, with Blaine growing more and more busy with school and writing college applications and Kurt knew that they didn't have much time left.

He couldn't even allow himself to think about it. About what it would be like once Blaine was gone.

  
  


So one night, when they were lying in bed together, Kurt gathered all of his courage and turned his head to his side, looking Blaine in the eye when he said it.

“I love you.”

Blaine just looked at him for a few seconds, before replying in a soft voice, “I love you, too.”

It was all Kurt had wanted to hear.

Despite of being dead, Kurt felt like this was by far the happiest moment he's ever experienced.

Their lips found each other, and usually they stopped after a while, when Blaine felt all hot and tingly from the inside and even Kurt could feel something oddly warm inside his stomach.

However this time, they weren't able to.

They just kept kissing and touching each other until their breath came in shallow pants and something hard and warm pressed against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt knew what this meant, of course.

“Can we...?” he asked tentatively, not knowing what he was even asking for.

“Do you think...we can? I mean...?”

“I don't know, but...I really want to,” Kurt breathed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Okay,” Blaine replied in a whisper, caressing the side of Kurt's face with the back of his hand before leaning in to give him another gentle kiss.

Even though Blaine was just as much of a virgin as him, Kurt let him lead the way.

Things were awkward at first, with both of them not quite knowing what to do and where to touch each other to make themselves feel good, but after a while they got better.

Ironically, Kurt had never felt more alive than in these moments, with Blaine on top of him, his weight pressing him into the mattress and their bodies rocking in unison. He didn't know if his body was able to experience everything he would have felt if he was still alive, but to Kurt that didn't matter as much. All that mattered was that he felt loved.

  
  


Later that night, when they were lying in each others arms, Kurt once again got hit by the realization that there was no future for them, not if Blaine left.

He knew he was selfish, but the thought of being abandoned once again, and this time by the person he loved more than anything else in this world– it simply destroyed him.

That's when the tears started rolling down Kurt's cheeks.

It all came crashing down on him.

“Please,” Kurt choked in a tearful voice, his face scrunching up and his whole body began shaking with silent sobs,“Don't leave me, Blaine. Stay here with me, _please_.”

Blaine tensed up next to him, and it took a while until the other boy found his voice.

“I'm never going to leave you, I promise,” he whispered.

  
  


A few weeks later, Blaine did.

Kurt was sitting on his usual spot in his old room, at the window, looking down onto the street where he watched Blaine packing a suitcase and a few bags into the back of his father's car.

Once Blaine's parents were seated inside the car, Kurt knew that was it.

But Blaine didn't get into the car immediately. And for a moment there was a flicker of hope in Kurt's chest. Maybe Blaine wouldn't go.

But then his head turned around.

Blaine looked up at the window, right where Kurt was sitting.

He wore a sad expression on his face, matching the one Kurt had himself.

Slowly the young man lifted his hand.

A gesture of farewell.

That was it.

And then, he got into the car, not looking back a second time.

Even after the car was already gone, Kurt couldn't stop staring at the spot where Blaine had just been standing.

Soon, Blaine's parents moved out, getting a place closer to their son's college.

And Kurt had been left behind once again.

 


End file.
